1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, system, and method of generating information regarding communication based on reservation, for output to a transmission terminal that is scheduled to start communication based on the reservation, and a reservation communication information generating program stored in a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the need for reducing costs or times associated with business trips, more companies are moving towards data transmission systems provided with teleconference or videoconference (“conference”) capabilities. The transmission systems allow transmission of contents data such as image data and/or sound data among a plurality of transmission terminals that are remotely located from one another to facilitate communication among the plurality of transmission terminals through a communication network.
When communication is managed using a management server, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-109922-A (Registration No. 4292544), the user cannot freely change the time to start or end, as the management server manages communication based on the scheduled information. While the management server can allow the user to freely change the time to start or end the conference without requiring the user to change the scheduled information, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-199845-A, the management system may not be able to manage communication based on the scheduled information, as communication may not be based on the scheduled information.